


Having Fallen Apart

by Incessant_Darkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incessant_Darkness/pseuds/Incessant_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima finds Akashi wandering the deserted hallways of Teikou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fallen Apart

“What are you doing here still?” The hallways were dark, cut with blue rippling light that streamed in from the man-high windows that lined the deserted school corridor. Rain lashed against the glass, impatient and with a remarkable amount of presence in the ringing silence. “Akashi?” Midorima prompted when he got no immediate answer.

 

Standing there in the middle of the hallway, chin down, brilliant red hair leeched of its vibrancy and hanging in a limp curtain in front of dissonant eyes, Akashi for the first time in a long time looked younger than his age.

 

“I think I’m lost.” The words echoed back on themselves in the relative emptiness.

 

After a moment, Akashi looked up and Midorima took an automatic step forward trying to ignore the distinct aura of _wrongness_ in the air. The wind picked up, all but throwing sheets of water at the windows.

 

“Are you feeling ill?” Midorima found that his uncertain steps had taken him close enough to Akashi to see the fine tremor in his shoulders; close enough to stretch out and still them. It was not without hesitance that Midorima reached out and laid a hand on Akashi’s shoulder; it felt slight and immaterial beneath his touch.

 

“No. I—“ Akashi stopped abruptly as the windows shuddered with the force of the wind pushing against them, as if eager to burst in. Akashi seemed to rethink his answer. “I think I’ve lost my way.” He repeated, the words barely audible above the raging storm.

 

Exhaustion had written itself into every line of Akashi’s body, he took a shuffling step forward in a way that seemed to suggest his legs were on the brink of giving out beneath him. “What do you mean?” Midorima asked, worry crawling its way up his throat. Akashi wasn’t making the least bit of sense. And yet, despite the sheer peculiarity of the situation Midorima found a welcome resonance of emotion from Akashi that he hadn’t felt for months.

 

“I’m tired.” Akashi looked up, his eyes a dull exhausted red, without the false glimmer that Midorima had grown accustomed to seeing over the past weeks. “Take me home Midorima.”

 

Midorima could only nod when Akashi took the elbow of the hand that had remained on his shoulder. They made it to the stairway before Akashi stopped, his hold slipping away as he leaned against the banister.

 

“I…”

 

“It’s alright.” Midorima pre-empted. When he pulled Akashi into his arms, he weighed more than Midorima would have guessed, but that misassumption was perhaps a symptom of the fragile air that was cloaking him.

 

A car idled by the gates, spectral black with a reserved forty-something year old driver who stepped out into the drizzling rain to open the door for Midorima. He climbed into the back seat and the door shut behind him. By the time they pulled into the driveway of the family estate, Akashi had recovered enough to extract himself from Midorima’s arms though he remained pressed closed.

 

Midorima followed Akashi into the front foyer where a member of the house-staff materialized to hand him a towel with which to dry off with. Somehow he’d managed to get damper than Akashi in the typhoon that christened his entrance into the Akashi mansion.

 

“Well…” Midorima started, prepared to leave then.

 

“I’d like you to stay the night.”

 

“ _Pardon?_ ””

 

“I may hate you for it come morning, but I would sleep better tonight…if you stayed.” Akashi said, stepping away and heading to the left flight of the grand double staircase.

 

Midorima followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to cut this story in the middle. Not certain if the second half is too cliched or not. I originally had intentions of surrealism, but that somewhat resolved into a vague h/c scenario it seems.


End file.
